Perhaps Love
by Lost Angel III
Summary: A prince and a simple girl. They were destined to meet, destined to hate each other, and most importantly—destined to be together. IchiRuki. NOW FINALLY REVISED!
1. Simply Unique

***waves nervously***

**Hey, everyone! It's me again, LA-chan. :3**

**As you can see, I changed my penname again. I suddenly realized that 'starrynightsky' doesn't really suit me and that 'Lost Angel' sounds more appropriate in FF. And also I'm sure most of you will recognize this fic if I use my original penname. **

**This is for all of those who missed 'PL' (especially the people who PMed me about it) and again, I'm really sorry if I deleted it. **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH, EVERYONE, FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE YOU GAVE PL. :D**

**PL is now a new story with new different twists. I hope that even though this current version is very _unlike_ the first one, old readers and reviewers will still find it fun to read. :D **

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo rightfully owns it. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps Love<strong>

**I – Simply Unique**

* * *

><p><em>RRRIINNNNGGG! <em>

_RRRIINNNNGGG! _

Rukia roused from the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked around the room groggily.

"_Ah. I feel like I haven't slept properly."_

She remembered studying the whole night for a history exam the next morning. Maybe she slept around 2. She felt so tired and sleepy that she had a hard time making it to the bathroom and cleaning herself.

As she stared at the mirror, toothbrush in hand, she couldn't help but scowl at the black bags decorating the underside of her eyes.

"_Ugh. These bags are killing me!"_

After refreshing herself and making sure she appeared more presentable, she stepped out of her room already in her uniform and breezily walked down the stairs into the kitchen. As she approached the kitchen isle, she saw a tall figure leaning on the counter preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, nii-sama," she greeted, plopping down on her usual seat and placing her Chappy backpack on the other chair beside hers.

She scanned the freshly cooked foods lining the table. Egg, ham, bacon, toasted bread… Yum!

"These look great, nii-sama!" she chirped, watching as her brother glanced at her and nodded once to regard her presence.

After a while, Byakuya scooped the cups of steaming chocolate and coffee in his hands and set the one adorned with Chappy in front of Rukia. The raven haired girl took it gingerly and gently blew a puff of air into the cup.

"I'll be late this evening, Rukia. Please be careful," Byakuya said as he sat on his own chair and took two toasts from the plate. He adorned it with fried egg and ham. Unlike him, Rukia hated ham and preferred bacon.

"Ah. Be careful too, nii-sama. Don't overdo yourself." Rukia smiled reassuringly, taking a bite of her own toast and chugging it down her throat. Despite the coldness Byakuya's aura seemed to radiate, Rukia knew better than that—her brother is the most caring person she had ever met. He may not look like it, but Byakuya is the ideal brother every girl is searching for.

Byakuya nodded and sipped from his cup. Behind the china obstructing Rukia's view, she swore she saw the outlines of his lips curl into a small smile.

It didn't take too long before the siblings finished their breakfast. Rukia stood from her seat and thanked her nii-sama with a genuine smile.

"Thank you for the great food, nii-sama." She bowed respectfully and stepped out of the house. Upon reaching the gates, her expression lightened when she saw her two best friends, Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori, waving at her enthusiastically.

Rangiku has the body many men will kill for. She has flirty gray eyes, high cheekbones, voluptuous breasts and curves, and wavy blonde locks.

Momo, on the other hand, is the girly type. With her long dark brown hair always tied into a bun, doe-like black eyes, and small stature—it is no wonder many people mistake her and Rukia as elementary students.

Approaching her friends with a big smile, she beamed and hugged them excitedly like she hadn't seen them for years. Rangiku and Momo laughed, but Rukia just hugged them tighter.

Rukia pulled away gently and scratched her hair sheepishly. "Um, so what do you guys say about spending the night in my house?"

Rangiku perked up at this and peered at Rukia with a seductive smile. "If it means spending the night with that sexy brother of yours, you don't have to tell me twice." She winked.

Momo blushed and pinched her arm lightly while Rukia looked too nauseous to even speak.

"But it's true!" Rangiku continued. "Sexy, tall, and lean." She licked her lips absentmindedly as she imagined the hot man with alluring black eyes, shoulder-length raven hair, creamy skin, and long legs.

"Rangiku!" Rukia cried. "Stop molesting my brother in your dreams! And I'm sure he won't like it if he hears you!"

The small chatter ended with smiles and giggles. Somehow, Rukia managed to convince her two best friends to accompany her after class while her brother was gone.

And Rangiku, of course, had whined.

~-o-O-o-~

"_WE LOVE YOU, PRINCE!"_

Rukia cringed as the shouts and screams from various fan girls reached her ears. Beside her, Rangiku was shaking her head and Momo was visibly trying to shield her poor ears from the intense screaming.

"Ah! The fan girls are still at it, I see." Rangiku flipped a lock of her blonde hair and inwardly sighed. Rukia stood beside her and Momo stood unwillingly beside Rukia. "God, they're annoying me."

Rukia nodded mindlessly. "Yeah," she said. "So why are we still here if we all agree on the same thing?"

Before Rangiku could reply, a black limousine appeared in front of the gates of the Karakura Royal Academy and the fan girls obstructing their view immediately scampered around. The limousine swiftly drove inside and into the entrance of the campus.

"Ah! Here they are!" Rangiku excitedly babbled as she jumped around. With no such luck, the blonde girl—together with her friends—were not able to see the four men who just stepped outside the luxury vehicle. "Ugh! These girls are killing me!" She turned to Momo with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Momo. But today isn't really your lucky day."

Momo blushed but nodded nonetheless. "It's OK, Rangiku. We still have the recess and after class time."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "So Momo is still waiting for that Hitsugaya kid, huh?"

"Yup!" Rangiku's breasts bobbed as she jumped. "And I, of course, is waiting for the Prince."

"_Right," _Rukia thought with hatred. "_The_ Ichigo Kurosaki," she said.

At this, Rangiku squealed like a little girl. Rukia clamped her ears shut and glared at her friends intensely. "You are just like them, Ran." Rukia pointed the crazy fan girls around them with her violet eyes.

"Well, you must be proud of our Prince! He looks like a perfect statue crafted by the gods!" Rangiku smiled dreamily as she went into the _imaginary state _again.

"_I REALLY wish he becomes a statue right now." _The thought made Rukia giggle.

"What are you laughing at, Rukia-chan?" Rangiku asked as she eyed the petite girl.

Rukia only smiled.

~-o-O-o-~

Rukia was begging the lunch bell to ring. As she sat on her seat, she looked back at the piece of paper lying soundlessly on top of her desk determinedly. Since she reviewed, the whole history exam had been easy for her.

However, she was hungry. Damn hungry!

She realized the breakfast she ate was not enough to satisfy her lion-like stomach. The constant grumbling noises her tummy was making did not go unnoticed by the class. She was embarrassed, to say the least, when some of her classmates glanced her way with amusement evident in their eyes.

She looked up at the wall clock hanging above the blackboard. Her whole body seemed to light up as she counted the seconds one-by-one.

"_Three… two… one…"_

_BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!_

"All right, class!" The teacher announced as soon as the bell rang. "Pass your papers and you may now take your lunch."

"_Finally!" _Rukia let out a pent-up breath and took in as much air her lungs could take. After passing her exam, she grabbed her Chappy lunchbox and approached her already waiting friends in the hallway. Rangiku was carrying her red purse while Momo was holding her pink lunchbox.

"Hey," Rukia said with a smile. "Where are we eating this time?"

Momo beamed and smiled back. "In the canteen, Rukia-chan!"

Rangiku placed her shoulder around Momo's and pulled the surprised girl closer. "We have decided to evade the crazed fan girls as much as we can in order to see the Prince and his friends!" she informed Rukia happily.

Rukia thought for a moment then sighed. "Then I guess I won't be eating with you guys today." A vein twitched on her forehead when she heard another crazed fan girl scream nearby. "I really can't stand them. I'll eat my lunch on the rooftop. See you, guys." And before they even had the chance to speak, she walked away with a wave of her hand.

"_Now I can finally find peace." _

Immediately, Rukia found the staircase leading to the rooftop. She made a beeline for it and flung the door open in excitement.

"_Ah! No one's here. Why did I not think of eating here before?" _She sat in the middle of the white flooring and looked up at the cloud-filled sky. _"Perfect place, perfect weather, and perfect food!" _She thought joyfully as she surveyed the entire area. From now on, she'd start eating here!

But her happiness was rudely interrupted as soon as another person came in.

"I see, we have a newcomer here."

Rukia turned around to face the source of the voice. Her eyes widened.

Tall, sun-kissed skin, amber eyes, and spiky orange hair.

Oh my god! The _monkey_ is here!

Well, she didn't care! She didn't care at all! He could loiter around the rooftop the whole day for all she cared.

So she ignored him like he was a fly and continued to eat her food in silence.

"Are you ignoring me?" She heard him ask.

Setting her chopsticks and lunchbox down, she turned to him briefly and said, "For your information, not all girls will flock down beneath your feet. I'm not one of those crazy girls who always scream I love you Prince." She resumed eating again, but stopped and added, "_Your highness_."

She stiffened when she felt a presence near her. She gasped when she saw the prince sitting comfortably beside her.

"Then I guess I can eat here as well. As long as we don't mind each other, I'm sure there won't be a problem."

Rukia's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. What's this? The almighty Crown Prince of Japan sitting next to her, eating comfortably like they were longtime friends?

"I left my friends in the canteen," he continued. "I find the place too stuffed that it gets harder for me to breathe."

Rukia, in the middle of swallowing her egg roll, distractedly nodded. She was still staring at him in disbelief, eyes wide as saucers.

The Prince looked down at her lunchbox and twitched. He shook his head and pointed a finger at the Chappy collectible in Rukia's hands. "Who in their right mind would still eat in that? It looks awful!"

Rukia's head snapped up upon hearing the 'awful' word. Forgetting she was talking to an actual Prince, she glared at him and screeched, "It's not your business where I eat! And Chappy is not awful!"

The Prince looked taken aback from her words. Defensively, he answered back, "I still think your lunchbox looks awful! That rabbit is the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever seen!"

Rukia was seeing red. She was seething with anger, brain not properly functioning, when she stood up and punched the man beside her square on the face.

"Don't say such bad things about Chappy in front of me, ever again!" She stomped angrily and exited the rooftop, completely forgetting her lunchbox and the food inside it. It was only when she entered the classroom, did she finally realize what she had done.

"_Oh my god! I can't believe I punched the Prince! I'm soooooo gonna be imprisoned for this!" _With a heavy feeling, she slumped on her seat dejectedly and sulked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is done! :3<strong>

**It may not look like it, but this new PL is not the same as before. :D**

**Don't hesitate to tell me your feelings and what you think about this new version. Also, you may finally throw your tomatoes at me. *gets ready with her shield***

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. I really want to know what you guys have in mind now that I revised PL.**

**~L.A. ^^**

**_P.S.: I'm getting some rest from writing WINES. And I realized some facts after I re-read its draft… So you know what I'm getting at here, right? *sighs* I really need an adviser. If anyone of you is interested, you may now apply. :D_**


	2. Flightless Hearts

**I've been holding this chapter hostage until today. I finished this the very next day after I uploaded the first chapter of PL. Hmm... fast, am I? Do you want to guess what today is? To find out, read my next AN! :D**

**So... I want to thank everyone who still remembers and supports PL. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :D **

**And also, THANK YOU VERY MUCH to the reviewers last chapter: _round and round we go, kiyari817, kyurikochan, Alyssa, ashezo, cAmeLkiZ4,_ _ika chan, Kurosaki Anne, BitterSweetNitemare, April, _and _chibiyukia_**

**And oh, please spare a little time and read my recently submitted one shots called 'MOVES LIKE JAGGER' and 'RUKIA MEETS SIRI'. Reviews will be loved. Thanks! ^^**

**I DEDICATE this chapter to my dearest friend, _ashezo, _who is always there to help me out. This is the least I can do for all the help you gave me. *hugs***

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo rightfully owns it._**

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps Love<strong>

**II – Flightless Hearts**

* * *

><p>"So… would you mind telling us what happened to your face?"<p>

Ichigo looked up from his _iPod Touch_ and glared evilly at the blue haired man. He resumed playing his favorite game the _'Fruit Ninja'_ ignoring his friend's remark.

"Oi. I'm talking to you, Ichigo," Grimmjow said irritated as he leaned on the unsuspecting Prince. He snatched away the contraption from the surprised man and chuckled menacingly.

"Hey! I'm about to beat my high score, you dumbass! Give it back!" Ichigo demanded, standing from his seat and trying to reach for his gadget.

Grimmjow smirked. With one flick of his hand, the bomb in the game exploded. "Heh! That looks better!" He turned to the gaping Prince and sniggered. "Are you going to speak now or what?"

Ichigo, defeated, sighed and sat back. He exhaled audibly and covered the growing bruise on his left cheek. "I fell down the stairs," he said simply.

Grimmjow's eyebrow arched like a wave. "You think I'm going to buy that shit? Try again, Kurosaki."

Ichigo observed his annoying friend's face with keen eyes. If only he could strangle the living daylights out of this man! His striking blue hair and azure eyes perfectly matched his cocky attitude. He turned to the side and scrutinized the white haired man leaning casually on the wall. Toshiro—the total opposite of Grimmjow—he noted, was more tolerable.

"Someone had the guts to finally punch you, eh?" Grimmjow mocked. "So who is the _lucky_ _kid_?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. If only he knew. _"She really is a kid."_

"Let me guess," Grimmjow continued. "You find it hard to tell us because it's embarrassing? Why? Are you beaten by a _girl_?" He laughed loudly, clutching his abdomen for support.

Ichigo visibly froze. A cold dribble of sweat slid down his forehead as he stridently swallowed. Grimmjow, who noticed the sudden reaction, laughed even harder. "Oh my god! It's true! HAHAHAHA! Did you hear that, Toshiro? Our beloved Prince was beaten by a girl!"

Ichigo was thankful that Toshiro only shook his head in response. Turning to Grimmjow with a stormy glare, he said, "So what if it's true? It's not your goddamn business!"

After Grimmjow's laughter subsided, he looked at the Prince with an apologetic look. "Sorry, man. I just can't believe it. What happened anyway?"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

The raven haired, violet eyed, midget _kid_.

Suddenly, flashes of the afternoon's events crossed his mind. The way the _kid_ had talked to him like he wasn't a Prince, the way she had acted so freely without any restraints—he never thought a person like her even existed.

The punch really sent him off guard. The force of the impact was just too stunning! Who knew midgets like her could punch like a professional boxer? It really took him a full minute before he was able to compose himself. Then, with a start, he noticed the utensils she had left and picked them up. Curiously, he ate the leftover lunch and brought her things at home.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he stared at his blue haired friend and snorted. "That girl is crazy. I just said her lunchbox looked awful and then she punched me."

Grimmjow gaped. He nodded grimly and turned to Toshiro. "What do you think, Shiro?

The white haired man just shook his head and continued reading the book in his hands.

Just then, a knock on the door gained the trio's attention. A bespectacled man with blue hair stepped inside followed by a girl with auburn hair clinging tightly on his arm.

Ichigo stiffened. He averted his eyes from the couple and clenched his fist.

"Sorry to interrupt," Uryuu Ishida greeted as he pushed the rim of his glasses. He gazed down at his giddy girlfriend with a smile. "But Orihime really wants to see you guys. And it's been awhile since she last visited here so she decided to come."

Grimmjow looked ready to vomit after witnessing the _soft _look Uryuu gave his girlfriend. He gruffly greeted them back with a nod. On the other side of the room, Toshiro smiled slightly at the newly arrived couple and resumed reading his Trigonometry book.

The always jovial Orihime greeted everyone with a cheerful smile. She turned to the last person and waved happily. "Hello, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo, who remained rooted on his seat, flinched and greeted her back, "Ah. Hello, Inoue."

Orihime skipped merrily and sat on the chair beside Ichigo. Her doe-like gray eyes widened in shock when she noticed the nasty bruise forming on the side of his face. "Oh my! What happened to you, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo felt shockwaves engulf his body as Orihime's body heat overwhelmed him. Closing his eyes, he forced the rumbling emotions inside the deepest depths of his heart and faced her with a composed smile. "It's nothing to worry about."

Orihime reached out a hand to touch his cheek. Acting on instinct, Ichigo caught her wrist before it could even reach his skin. Orihime looked taken aback from his action, so Ichigo reassured her with another smile. "Really, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, Inoue."

Ichigo knew Ishida was watching. He had to be very careful and be mindful of his actions. Arising suspicions would only cause trouble. He didn't want to make a gap between any of his friends—especially if it concerned Orihime.

Grimmjow, to lessen the tension, cleared his throat. With a maniacal grin, he turned to Ishida and said, "Since your girlfriend really wants to know what happened to our beloved Prince, I might as well inform her."

Ishida didn't take his eyes away from Ichigo and Orihime as he nodded. "Spill."

Grimmjow was about to recall the information when Ichigo suddenly stood up and trotted toward the double oak doors that led to the outside. He faced his friends with a fake smile and announced, "I'm getting some fresh air. Continue the conversation without me." As he walked out, four different pairs of eyes watched him.

Outside, the Prince leaned his head on the door and desperately sucked in a mouthful intake of air. He placed an arm against his forehead and closed his eyes.

"_I can't stand it…"_

The sight of Orihime with another guy was killing his insides.

~-o-O-o-~

Rukia munched on her bag of chips without paying attention to the movie. Her mind was still a wreck, trying futilely to figure out what had just happened.

_Rooftop._

_Monkey._

_Chappy._

_Prince._

As the memories flooded her train of thoughts, she felt even more guilty.

"Rukia-chan, are you OK?"

Rukia forced a smile as she stuffed another pack of chips into her mouth. "I'm fine, Momo."

"You look like you are not feeling well." Momo felt her forehead with the back of her palm and shook her head. "You're a bit warm. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yup, yup."

Momo didn't look convinced, but still let the matter go as she refocused her attention on the playing movie in front of them.

Rukia sighed. She envied her friends. They could watch, play, and eat without a care in the world. While she—unluckily—had to deal with the guilt for punching the Crown Prince of Japan. What in the world would her fellow countrymen say? Ugh, they'd kill her for even daring to lay a finger on their beloved Prince!

She sulked on the bed and gripped the bag of chips tighter in her hands. Sniffing against the sleeve of her pajama top, she thought, _"God, please don't make him report me to the police. What would nii-sama say?"_

But she had to be positive. Think, think positive! She'd take care of that once it happened. But right now, all she wanted was to enjoy the company of her friends. Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, she shook all her worries away and scooted closer to her friends. Immediately, the two girls responded and encircled her tiny form with their arms.

"Thanks you two, for coming along."

Rangiku and Momo simultaneously smiled. Rukia felt all the burdens on her shoulders lighten up. She really was thankful that she had the two best girls in the world as her best buds.

With another sigh, she whispered to herself, _"I just wish he did not trash my Chappy lunchbox in the garbage can."_

~-o-O-o-~

Ichigo sat silently on one of the fairly big stones lining the outskirts of the Palace. Running a hand through his orange tresses, he stared up at the star-filled sky.

"_Inoue…" _

His thoughts wandered to the said girl who kept on haunting his dreams.

Orihime Inoue is a third year student just like them. She has the most _enticing _pair of gray eyes, long orange brown hair, the _best _curves, and a _charming _smile. He met her last year in a party after Ishida introduced her as his girlfriend. Since then, he had fallen in love with the auburn haired girl irrevocably.

No one knew what he was going through—not even Orihime herself. She was too _innocent_ and too _pure_ to understand the circumstances. Sooner or later though, Ishida would find out.

He always makes sure that he gets a hold of himself before a situation gets out of hand. But every time he sees her with another man, it just breaks his heart.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun…"

That voice…

Could it be…?

His head whipped around. There, standing in front of him, was the said girl of his dreams looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I-Inoue? What are you doing here?"

"Um… Uryuu and the rest of us were about to leave but I suddenly remembered _you_."

Ichigo felt his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage as he processed her words. "H-huh? How did you know I was here?" he asked dumbly, looking at her with a longing expression.

"I told him I wanted to say _goodbye_ to you before we go. And… I… I just felt you'd be here…" Orihime explained as she sat beside him on the rock. "Grimmjow-san told us everything… about the girl who… um…" She paused for a second and persisted, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He avoided her gaze and sighed. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt her delicate fingers tracing the side of his bruised cheek.

"It looks bad…" Orihime whispered absentmindedly. She continued to trace the Prince's face completely oblivious to the feelings the simple gesture brought him.

"U-uh… I-Inoue…"

The butterflies inside him sparkled then as Orihime's lips touched his cheek. In a gentle whisper, her lips moved against his heated skin as she said, "Please take care, Kurosaki-kun." She pulled away slowly and gave him one of her amiable smiles. "I'll see you at school."

Ichigo felt all the blood in his body cease in circulating as he stared at Orihime's retreating back.

"_Wha… what did just happen?" _

To Ichigo, it felt like the time froze. In all honesty, he didn't know how long he had stayed rooted on the same spot after Orihime left.

A smile graced his lips.

Thanks to her, the soreness in his bruised cheek is now gone…

... and a bit of an ache in his heart has been relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>I brought the IchiRukiOri triangle back! *grins* <strong>

**Uh-huh, who's looking for Kaien? *evil laugh* Let's just relax and wait for his appearance. I'm sure a few chapters can wait. :D**

**Don't forget to review! Or else Orihime would have Ichigo all to herself and Kaien would not appear! :P**

**Annnddd... TADAAAH! Today's my Birthday! Well, who guessed it right? So consider your review a birthday gift to me. Thanks! :D**

**~L.A. ^^**


	3. What About Love

**It's already 5:40 AM where I live and I'm getting ready for school.**

**First and foremost I apologize for the late update. I've been very busy these past few weeks. I couldn't even reply to some of your PMs. **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH to the lovely reviewers last chapter: **_**kyurikochan, mautauaja, kiyari817, cAmeLkiZ4, Ashezo, chibiyukia, Alyssa, keaRy anCe, BitterSweetNitemare, kisekies, Neptune-Luna-cHaN, jooboi1594,**_** and **_**Quill Princess**_

**And also, another BIG THANKS to those people who greeted me. ^^**

**Again, please take the time to read and review my oneshots called 'RUKIA MEETS SIRI' (edited) and 'MOVES LIKE JAGGER'. Thank you! ^^**

**I apologize if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter. A big part of this was written directly in my **_**iPod Touch**_**. Could you just imagine how hard it was to type in a tiny screen with no spell check? Lol. The things I could do for you, people! :D (I'll reread and edit this chap when I have free time)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The awesome Tite Kubo owns it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps Love<strong>

**III – What About Love**

* * *

><p>The emotion he was feeling right now was downright indescribable. His thoughts were too muddled and the words he had been trying to say were kept jumbled at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to scream in joy—wanted to jump in ecstasy. Even till now, he could still feel the softness and contours of Orihime's perfect lips as they trailed down his blazing skin.<p>

Sparkles of electricity had shot through him the moment he felt her soft lips kissed his cheek. Even if the action was simply a friendly gesture—which he highly doubted—he would forever cherish the memory and engrain it deep into his mind.

He loves Orihime—he loves her more than anything. But the thought of Orihime loving him back has never crossed his mind.

But today… today… his hopes were lit up.

"Um."

Hearing another voice, his head whipped around. A maid wearing traditional kimono uniform was bowing before him. He let one of his rarest smiles adorn his lips as he greeted the maid with an informal "Yo". The maid, who sensed the sudden change in the Prince's mood, hurriedly greeted him back in a senseless sputter of words.

"U-uh…" the maid continued, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Y-your Highness, dinner is ready. His Majesty and the Queen are waiting for you."

Ichigo nodded. "Right, thanks for informing me… uh…?"

"Michiko, your highness."

Ichigo grinned slightly in response. With a wave, he ambled away from the confused maid and made his way inside the palace.

~-o-O-o-~

Isshin Kurosaki, current King of Japan, immediately sensed the change in his son's demeanor the moment he stepped inside the dining area. It was very unusual for the said Prince to wear a smile even in front of his family. So when Isshin saw the bright smile plastered on his son's face, he couldn't help but grin himself.

Today was going to be a very _special_ day!

"Hello, my dearest son!" he chirped happily, watching as Ichigo plopped down in his appointed seat. "I see you are in a very good mood! Did something wonderful happen?"

Ichigo ignored him and acknowledged everyone else present in the dining room except for him. "Good evening, your Highness." He bowed at his mother. "Hello, Yuzu and Karin." He smiled again at the twins.

"Good evening, Ichi-nii!" the twins simultaneously greeted back.

Isshin looked like he was about to cry. His son just ignored him! So Masaki, the Imperial Queen, suddenly interjected with a sigh, "Prince, please refrain from ignoring his Majesty when he speaks to you."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but ended up closing it. Instead, he scratched his orange head and closed his eyes briefly. "Sorry, mom." He turned to the snickering Isshin and glared. "Sorry, dad."

Isshin jumped from his seat and hugged the beautiful Masaki and kissed her on the cheek. He complimented how dazzling she looked and winked at her. The Queen—with her wavy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, plump lips, and pinkish fair skin—was really the epitome of true beauty and gorgeousness. Even servants from the household admired her for her benevolence. She had a heart of gold, and the whole of Japan adored her for it.

"May I ask, Prince, what happened to your face?" Masaki asked suddenly as she eyed the growing bruise on her son's face.

Ichigo tensed up as he heard her mother speak. He almost forgot about the whole punching incident because of his too preoccupied mind thinking about Orihime. Trying to compose himself with an almost inaudible gulp, he forced a smile and replied, "Uh... It was an accident, your Highness. I... I got hit by a soccer ball in our P.E. class."

Masaki looked horrified. Even the twins were worried for their brother's safety. It was only the King who didn't look the slightest bit concerned.

"Ah! So my son is finally growing into a fine young man! You even waved the whole accident off like it was nothing!" Isshin joyfully commented. Even if the majority of the room's population was worried, the matter was let go easily. Masaki would just like to ask the Prince if he was really okay after dinner.

The Royal Family sat in silence as the servants brought the prepared dishes. The bread appetizers were brought first followed by the main course and beverages.

"Uh," the King started again, his voice now uneasy and on edge.

Masaki's eyes lifted up as they landed on her spouse's face. "Do you want to say something, your Majesty?"

Isshin cleared his throat. "A very important visitor is coming tonight. I want everyone to welcome him _warmly_."

This perked up Ichigo's interest. He noticed the abrupt seriousness in his father's tone and how he seemed somewhat hesitant to speak. Looking up from his steak, he asked curiously, "A visitor? Who is he?"

"You'll know him soon enough. For now, I want to _enjoy_ this dinner with my family," Isshin answered as he continued eating his meal.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. He could sense that something distasteful was about to happen—and believe it or not, he kind of felt it concerned him. His suspicions were proven right when his father momentarily halted and said, "Ichigo, you're coming to the meeting with me."

~-o-O-o-~

The credits for the movie started to roll in the flat TV LED screen. Rukia heaved out a sigh as she stood up from the seat and stretched her aching limbs. She glanced at the two weeping girls whining helplessly on the couch and shook her head.

"I can't believe Ryan left Kate for that bitch!" Rangiku complained as she hugged Momo and buried the poor girl's face between her breasts.

Rukia's face lightened a little as she gazed at her best friends. Sighing tiredly, she grabbed the forgotten pack of chips lying on the ground and picked it up with her dainty fingers. Her feet trudged heavily as she made her way to the Kitchen.

"_Why do I get this uneasy feeling all of a sudden?" _

Throughout the whole movie, Rukia couldn't stop thinking about the orange haired Prince and what she did to him. She wanted the orange freak out of her mind but his awful image kept on appearing in her mind's eye like a broken tape.

Annoyed, Rukia gripped her hair hard and proceeded to pull on it. She stomped angrily and threw the defenseless plastic pack into the trash bin.

"Urgh! Stop harassing me, you freak!" she unconsciously blurted out, surprising both Rangiku and Momo.

"Um… Rukia-chan, is something wrong?" It was Momo.

Rukia turned around to hide the blush adorning her cheeks. Right, she was getting insane because of that stupid Prince! Fine, she'd admit she was wrong and that she should apologize to him. But he was at fault too! He just insulted her favorite character in front of her face!

"I-I'm fine, Momo," she replied hastily to the worried girl while opening the faucet sink and splashing some cold water on her face.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, sweetheart?" Rangiku called out. "Did something bad happen?"

Rukia shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just tired." The cold water wasn't very effective in calming her nerves so she left her friends with a wave and bid them good night. It didn't matter to the girls since they wanted to watch another movie before they sleep. They could stay the whole night anyway. After all, tomorrow would be a Saturday.

"_Ah… Finally, a time for solace and peace,"_ Rukia thought as she stepped inside her room. Looking around her personal space, she sighed for what felt like the nth time that day and dumped herself in the confines of her comfy bed.

And then…

… a _familiar_ picture flashed across her mind.

She sat up quickly and peeled herself from the heavy blanket. With her heart thudding loud, she made a beeline outside her room and toward the only isolated one in the house. It was located at the farthest corner of the hallway.

"_I remembered…" _Her fingers slowly reached for the metal doorknob. She hesitated a bit, recalling her friends were still downstairs and that they could barge in any minute. Or worse, what if her brother finds out she was rummaging through the _forbidden_ space without his consent?

"_Relax, Rukia. Nii-sama's away and probably wouldn't be back until midnight." _She tried to calm herself with several deep breaths. Once she was composed enough, she began to turn the piece of metal and deliberately made her way inside.

The feelings of relief and sadness overwhelmed her. It truly had been a long time since she had visited this place together with her nii-sama. The last time—she didn't even want to remember.

This was the room of their _late_ father.

Her eyes were beginning to burn. The flashbacks continued to assault her mind until she couldn't bear it any longer.

The bed, the sheets, the cabinets, the picture frames—everything was still the same as they left it. Sniffling like a little kid, she sat on the enormous bed and started stroking it.

A tear fell, and then another.

"I missed you, Otou-san," she whispered quietly, wiping her tears with her pajama sleeves. "I'm sorry if it took me years to visit your room like this. Nii-sama forbids me…"

She hated the fact that her father was gone…

... and she also hated the fact that the _reason_ for his untimely death was the Crown Prince.

~-o-O-o-~

It was dark and quiet. Everything in the room was completely soaked in an uncomfortable silence. Even the occupants inside were deadly silent.

Orihime bit her lip as she avoided eye contact with her bespectacled boyfriend. "Why don't you just leave, Uryuu? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

The auburn haired girl wanted her boyfriend to leave—badly. After Uryuu had said those _words_, she didn't think she could handle looking into his eyes without breaking down or crying.

"I won't leave until you tell me, Orihime," Uryuu said, his stare hardening with every millisecond that passed. "I want to know… _Do you like him?_"

Orihime kept biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to hurt him.

But he was hurting too…

… hurting because of her _deceit_.

"I see the way he looks at you," Uryuu rambled on as he stalked toward the trembling girl. "I also see the way you look at him… Tell me…" He paused and stared deep into her gray eyes. "Do you like him?"

Orihime couldn't hold back anymore. Her resolve was slowly crumbling down into tiny pieces. As the tears started to fall, she broke down into loud sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, Uryuu… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please… please forgive me…"

~-o-O-o-~

Ichigo mentally noted that the elders—like all the time—were painstakingly infuriated to see him again. Oh well, he didn't care. They could all peer down on him with demon-like eyes for all he cared. As he sat on his seat, he took notice of the presence of a black haired man sitting stiffly to the left of the long piece of antique mahogany.

"_Must be the visitor."_

The King was already situated in his usual place at the head of the table. "Ah, Ichigo. Why don't you greet Byakuya-san here?"

_"So Byakuya's the name, huh?"_

"Good evening, Byakuya-san," he said politely before pulling his chair from under the table and sitting on it. He sat across the stoic looking man who was gazing at him with piercing gray eyes.

Introductions and greetings were exchanged. The present Elders and the man called Byakuya introduced themselves one-by-one. Ichigo learned that his full name was Byakuya Kuchiki. Strangely, his family name sounded familiar to him. His eyebrow arched when he overheard some of the Elders gasp.

Now all eyes were set on this Byakuya man currently sharing a bit of his life. He said he owns a little restaurant in downtown Karakura.

Ichigo then felt his nervousness return with a vengeance. Loads of questions rushed through his mind—Why was he feeling this way? Why did it feel like a chain was being tied around his neck to purposely suffocate him? This man... he had a feeling something utterly bad was going to take place because of his mere presence.

"So, Byakuya-san," Isshin voiced out once everybody had settled on their seats. Even the precious Queen was there to grace them with her presence. She was quietly sitting beside the King—a _special _place only reserved for her.

The man called Byakuya cleared his throat to inform the King he was patiently listening.

"I'll be _straightforward_. How do you find my son? Is he to your _liking_?"

Ichigo almost toppled from his chair. What the? What was his father trying to imply? Did he seriously think he was gay and that he preferred men? This was plain absurd! Before he could even voice out his complaints though, the stranger beat him to it.

"He's all-over the news, your Majesty. The whole country _adores _him," Byakuya said impassively as he surveyed the visibly trembling Prince seated across from him.

Ichigo felt as though a cold bucket of water had been splashed over him. Really, who was this freaking stranger? His world started to flip-flop as several awful sensations swept through him.

"That doesn't answer my question, Byakuya-san. After all, we cannot start the _arrangements _unless you fully accept my son," Isshin said mischievously with a smirk as he sipped from his china tea cup.

It was then that the Queen decided to speak. "I do not understand, your Majesty. What arrangements do you mean? And why wasn't I informed about it?"

The King grinned. "That's the point, Masaki. If I have told you sooner, I'm sure you wouldn't agree even if I beg you to. It's all up to Byakuya-san now." He faced the ever-so-cold looking visitor and continued, "So now I assume you accept the offer, no? You wouldn't be here in the first place if not."

It took a few seconds before Byakuya was able to reply. "I wasn't informed we'd be talking about _that. _Either way, it is still up to my sister whatever she decides."

"Was she aware of the _plight_?" Isshin asked, his voice getting more serious as he leaned on the table to peer closely at the black haired man.

"No," Byakuya answered coolly. "I see no reason to tell her."

Isshin gaped as he stared at Byakuya incredulously. "But she's my future _daughter-in-law_!" he whined.

At this point, Ichigo's mind began spinning wildly.

_Arrangements. _

_Sister._

_Daughter-in-law. _

_"Don't tell me..."_

"I do not exactly approve of their _engagement_, your Majesty." Byakuya's voice rang out like little daggers stabbing Ichigo's ears. His body started to become dull and numb as the noises from the people present in the meeting room mixed with the loud rumbling sound his chest was creating.

"Y-Your Majesty! How can you trust our son's welfare to a person we don't even know?" Masaki cried as the details of the so-called arrangement little-by-little sunk in.

Isshin turned to his wife with the most serious look he could muster. The expression he was wearing was thoroughly incontrast with his usual cocky and brash attitude. "Don't tell me you forgot the man who saved our son's life, Masaki?"

The question stopped any tirade of arguments either from the Queen or the Elders' side.

"You... you mean... He's..." Masaki stuttered, finding the words she had been trying to say stuck at the tip of her tongue.

"Yes. He is Byakuya Kuchiki, son of the _late _Ginrei Kuchiki,"

And as if on cue, surprised gasps and whispers from the Elders' errupted as the one explanation they had been dying to hear spilled from the King's lips.

The Queen's eyes widened like plates as realization dawned upon her. "He... How..."

As the arguments inside the room continued, the Prince sat very still in his seat, unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"What... What are you guys trying to say?" he managed to croak out as he forced himself to face his father and the one called Byakuya sitting not too far from where he was.

"It is as you heard it, Prince. His Majesty wants you to get married to the late Ginrei Kuchiki's only daughter," Yammamoto, the head of the Elders, answered.

Ichigo hated the old hag with every fiber of his being. However, he found no strength to counter his smart-ass remark after just being indulged with the details of his _supposed _marriage he had never even heard of until now.

"I'm getting married to someone I don't even know?" he screeched out, surprising everyone in the room. "How can you guys decide something like that? It's my _freaking _choice who I want to marry! You have no right to ruin my life!"

"It was a promise I vowed to the person you owed your life to, son," Isshin explained as he looked at his wife for support. "It was a promise I made 12 years ago. Do you not remember Ginrei?"

Byakuya then spoke out, his voice cold and dominating, "If it's not my sister's wish to get married to the Prince, then so be it. I think it is for the best if we let the children decide on their own."

"Nonsense, Byakuya-san! I've been waiting for this day to come for years! It's time for my son to finally settle down and have a family of his own."

"I'm not marrying a girl I don't even know!" Ichigo said resolutely as he stood up and banged his fists on the table. The impact made the cups and decorations on the surface jiggle from the intensity.

Masaki stood as well and went to the enraged Prince's side. She tried to comfort him with soft pats and caresses on the back. "Ichigo." She rarely used his given name in front of the Elders. Most of the time, she prefered calling him by his title. "Please calm down."

Ichigo was close to tears. Choking back a sob, he said, "I... I do not want to get married to a stranger, mom... I... I..."

And in a blink of an eye, forgotten memories started flooding Ichigo's mind.

_The celebration._

_The glittering lights. _

_The people._

Ichigo's mind swirled as the events of the past slowly unraveled itself before him. His heart beat erratically against his ribcage he thought it would burst out of his chest.

This man... this man before him was the son of the man who had saved his life.

He wanted to voice out everything—his hate and disagreement to this whole affiance. But he couldn't. He felt betrayed by his very own father. How could he promise to marry him off to some stranger without his knowledge? And it didn't help that the girl was Ginrei's daughter. After all, he owed the man his life

He wants to marry the one he loves. And that person is Orihime. But how can he if his father is too set in making him marry a total and complete stranger?

His eyes watered. Droplets of tears cascaded down his cheeks as he let the fury and anger overtook him.

"I'm not marrying her, dad. I love someone else." He clenched his fists so hard they started to become white.

"I'm sorry, son. But I do not break my promises."

"Then how can you do this to your own son?" Ichigo barely registered the soft hands of his mother gliding down his back. The overflowing emotions had consumed him so much that he totally forgot he was standing in front of the scrutinizing eyes of the council.

He never received a response. For his father had completely turned away from him and ignored his breaking heart.

_"Please tell me this is just a dream..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! The events are slowly unraveling! So what do you think? Do let me know and express what you have in mind. The truth is<strong>**, I wasn't very satisfied by the way this chapter had turned out. *sighs* (Maybe because it's hard to write using an _iPod_? Although, I'm still very thankful because this tiny gadget has been of great help to me. If not for it, I wouldn't have finished this chap. ^^)**

**Please bear with me and my late updates. This semester is just soooo…. hectic!**

**But worry not! Christmas break is coming! :D**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! ^^**

**~L.A. :3**


	4. The Heart's Dilemma

**Hey, everyone! An update of PL is finally here! :D**

**Thank you very much to those who took the time to review in the last chapter. These lovely people are: _BitterSweetNitemare, xwhitemoonx, kyurikochan, Alyssa, chibiyukia, round and round we go, ichirukitard, Ashezo, alero1990, ej, cAmeLkiZ14, _and_ falconrukichi _(I see familiar people!)**

**Sorry if I wasn't able to reply. My focus was to finish this chapter as soon as I could. But hopefully, I'd get to reply to the reviewers this time. ^^**

**And I want to specially thank _ej _for pointing out my mistake last chapter. Double thumbs up to you! :3**

**Again, please take the time to read and review my oneshots called 'RUKIA MEETS SIRI' and 'MOVES LIKE JAGGER'. Thank you! ^^**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to the awesome Tite Kubo._**

* * *

><p><p>

**Perhaps Love**

**IV – The Heart's Dilemma**

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke to the feeling of her protesting and aching limbs. She grumbled incoherent words and forced her sleepy eyes to adjust to the moonlight streaming through the slightly opened curtains. Stretching from her odd position—sitting on the floor with her head hung low—she stood up and dusted her pajama pants.<p>

"_How long had I been here?" _

She realized she must have fallen asleep for quite a long time. The noises downstairs had practically turned to mute.

"_I guess Rangiku and Momo are already sleeping."_

Scratching her hair sheepishly, she gave the room one final glance and headed for the living/entertainment area.

By the time she was there, she immediately noticed the sleeping Rangiku on one side of the long couch while Momo had her head on the busty blonde's lap. She smiled a bit and turned the TV and DVD player off—which she assumed her two best friends forgot and fell asleep through—and trotted toward the vast kitchen area. Once again, she washed her face off with cold water to clear the remnants of her tears away.

She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"_Otou-san."_ True, she missed him dearly. But the fact that he was already gone would never change. Her fists clenched. Try as she might, she could never erase that one memory from her head wherein her young and untainted eyes had to witness the death of her very own father.

It was hurting her so much. She was now 16. And even though she was trying _really_ hard to forget that dreadful event 12 years ago, she just couldn't.

The sound of the gates clinking and a car's soft _brr-_ingsnapped her out of her reverie. Composing herself, she heaved out a deep sigh and forced herself to calm down. Her eyes caught sight of the wall clock hanging from the living room wall and she whipped her head around only to gasp in shock.

10 _freaking_ minutes before midnight!

She hurriedly scrambled toward the front door and opened it. The blaring brightness from the headlights of her brother's black BMW greeted her. As soon as the engine was off, Byakuya was in no time walking toward her with a graceful wave of his ebony hair.

She bowed. "Good eve… um, I mean, good morning, nii-sama," she said timidly, hoping her voice wasn't as hoarse as she thought it to be.

Byakuya looked slightly surprised to see her still up this time of the _mornight_. "Hm." He acknowledged her with a single nod of his head. "Why are you still awake, Rukia? Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" he asked as he stepped inside the house while removing his black leather shoes.

Rukia took his coat for him and placed it on the rack. She trailed behind him quietly and waited for him to say something again.

"I see you have invited your friends over." His eyebrow arched upon catching the view of the loitered living room filled with empty cans of soda and half-eaten packs of potato chips.

"Ah, yes. You said you were coming home late, nii-sama. So I thought inviting them over would provide me some good company," she reasoned out as she started picking up the visible garbage one-by-one. "I'm sorry. I overslept and forgot to clean these off."

She was rather surprised when her brother suddenly bent over and helped her in cleaning the area. He even rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white polo shirt and proceeded in picking up the forgotten cans of carbonated drinks.

"Nii-sama!" she squeaked. She was sure her cheeks were flaming now. "I-It's okay! I can do this myself."

"Nonsense, Rukia." Byakuya ignored her and continued picking up the rubbish.

Rukia could only nod her head in response. Inside though, she felt like flying. She let a small smile paint her lips as she watched her brother carefully put the trash he had collected into the garbage bin in the kitchen. She did the same as well and went to his side after they had finished cleaning. Leaning her back on the tiled counter, she settled most of her weight in it and let her tired shoulders sag.

"Thank you, nii-sama," she said after a moment of silence.

"Hn," was all Byakuya said. Although Rukia knew he actually meant 'you're welcome'.

Nii-sama wasn't fond of saying words, anyway. What mattered the most were his actions. And to Rukia, it was enough for her to know that he cared for her immensely. For that, she was very thankful.

She straightened and beamed up at him. "So, how's work, nii-sama?"

He seemed to tense up a little. Rukia wanted to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her. "It was fine." He closed his eyes and remained silent for several seconds before he opened his mouth to speak again. "It is very late now. You and I shall go to sleep. Maybe we have to leave your friends here downstairs instead of waking them up."

She nodded. "I think so, too. Rangiku is already snoring like a truck. I can't believe Momo can put up with that." She laughed heartily and felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Byakuya chuckle lightly beside her.

After the older Kuchiki made sure the doors and windows were securely locked, he turned the lights off and guided Rukia up the stairs. Rukia bid her brother one final 'good night' before heading toward the other side of the hallway and slipping into her private quarters.

She didn't see her brother gazing at her retreating form with sadness apparent in his eyes.

~-o-O-o-~

It had been two days since her two best buds' overnight stay. Rukia found herself waking up to a rather boring Monday.

Ugh. So long happy weekends!

Her thoughts then drifted to her brother. From the past two days, Rukia had noticed some significant changes in him. Ever since his overtime work last Friday, Rukia had seen how Byakuya had changed drastically. Sure, he was a man of less words and he rarely talked, but the misery lingering in his gray orbs were too obvious that Rukia had to ask him once if he was feeling okay. He'd look 'the normal Byakuya Kuchiki' to everybody else. She, however, after living with him for years, knew when he was _really _OK or not.

And now she was wondering: what the hell happened back then?

Her brother would constantly stare into space like nothing existed. She even remembered one morning when Rangiku had asked her if her brother was ill. Then, there was the infrequent sighing. Normally, stressed people did. However, her brother wasn't just normal. He was a very diligent man and he didn't stress over simple and trivial things unless they really bothered him.

As a sister, she was truly concerned.

She glanced up at the newly bought Chappy alarm clock Byakuya had given her yesterday. It read 6:01 AM, which meant she woke up way too early ahead of it. There was no use in getting back to bed anyway. She'd rather spend her time in a much needed work-out to exercise what little muscles she had.

Maybe her brother was still sleeping. She could fry some eggs and toast some bread for him. Better yet, she could make an actual bento for his lunch. She smiled at the thought as she slipped from the covers of her bed.

She gracefully walked downstairs toward the kitchen, being extra careful with her steps. Upon reaching the counter, her eyebrows furrowed when she took notice of a small piece paper lying on top of the table. She picked it up and read:

_I'm sorry, Rukia. But I have to leave early for work. I already cooked breakfast for you. Eat well and good luck with school._

_-Byakuya._

She sighed. Typical Byakuya leaving early for work. But the uneasy feeling inside her stomach never faltered one bit.

She ate and left the house early in silence. Her mind was in overdrive thinking of what could be wrong with her nii-sama.

As always, the gates of the school were packed with screaming hordes of fan girls. Rukia cringed when she heard their high-pitched voices cry for their beloved Prince. Usually, she'd brush them off. But today she was feeling specially pissed courtesy of the supposed dilemma her brother was currently going through. She didn't know what it was that worried him, and it really bothered her so much.

She wanted to yell at them to just shut the hell up. But she didn't have the strength to do so as she found herself falling within the depths of genuine apprehension.

"Ru-ki-a~!" a girly voice sang.

She turned her head and saw a glimpse of blonde before she was engulfed in nothing but flesh mounds.

"Rangiku!" Once she was successfully free, she punched the said girl's arm playfully. "You're always trying to kill me with those bear hugs of yours!"

"Aww, Ruki-a-chan. You are sooooooo cuuuutteee when you poooouuuutttt!" She pinched Rukia's cheeks for emphasis.

Rukia nursed her abused face and asked, "Where's Momo?" Her violet eyes scanned the area for the presence of the brown-haired female.

"She's already upstairs. Said she forgot to finish her Japanese Lit assignment," Rangiku informed her.

Rukia was about to reply when a sudden barrage of shrill screams interrupted her. She frowned deeply and glared at the sleek limousine as it entered the campus. "Stupid Prince and his friends," she muttered under her breath as she watched the orange-haired freak together with his friends step out of the luxury vehicle. Rangiku told her once the Prince's friends live nearby the Palace. So it must be the reason why the weirdo Prince rides to school with them.

She felt herself being pushed backwards as the fan girls scuttled madly. She would have screeched at them for being so stupid but instead chose to hold her tongue in place.

"Ran, I'm not staying here. I'll keep Momo accompanied in the classroom." Rukia ran off before her blonde friend could stop her.

Getting away from the mass of people on the quadrangle proved to be a hard thing. Rukia had to bite the inside of her cheeks in order to keep her temper in check.

"_These bitches are killing me!"_

Rukia fought the urge to decapitate someone when a jumping girl accidentally stepped on her foot. The girl had even the guts to glare at her. She was oh so gonna kill this bitch!

It took Rukia a whole 10 minutes before she was able to reach her first class. Thank god she had woken up early today. She sat on the chair beside Momo and stared at her with weary eyes.

"I didn't know those fan girls could get any worse." She leaned on the chair heavily and sighed. "It wouldn't surprise me if the school collapses one day."

Momo smiled but kept her gaze focused on the paper in front of her. "Uh-hmm." She stopped her scribbling momentarily and stared at her friend. "Say, Rukia. Don't you think the Prince and his friends are like the F4?"

"What?"

"You know. The boy-group in the manga."

"Oh." Rukia rolled her eyes. "They are _very_ different from the F4, though. At least the F4 is more tolerable." _And the leader doesn't have a weird hair color too, _she was tempted to add.

Momo shook her head. "I don't think so. Prince's group never resorted to bestowing their adversaries with red cards."

"That's the difference between reality and fiction, Momo. Nobody would dare defy the Prince," Rukia answered as she rummaged through her bag for the piece of brownie she had snatched in the kitchen. She split the chocolate in two and handed Momo one.

Momo thanked her and smiled. "Well, I know someone who hates the Prince with every fiber of her being."

Rukia's eyebrow raised at her friend's statement. She inquired, "And who, pray tell, is that friend of yours you are talking about?"

"You."

~-o-O-o-~

Ichigo stepped out of the limousine with a scowl on his face. He had been constantly wearing the resented expression the past two days.

No matter how much he tried persuading his father to terminate the wedding he had called off, the King would not listen to him.

His fists clenched.

He could never marry a stranger.

If his intuitions were correct, this Byakuya man—the brother of the girl he was supposed to marry—was against the arrangement. Byakuya had indirectly voiced out his objections toward the affiance. The Prince's only hope was for the King to realize how big of a mistake it is.

_-Flashback-_

"_I know you are worried for your sister's wellbeing. But Byakuya-san, don't you think marrying her off to a Prince is a good idea?" the King asked somberly as he paid no heed to the continuous oppositions the elders were creating._

_Ichigo had long kept silent to avoid anymore tears from falling. The least he could do was shut his mouth and stare at his mother with tear-filled eyes._

"_It is my primary concern, your Majesty. I want to keep my sister's life a private matter away from the judgmental eyes of the people and media," Byakuya replied just as serious. _

"_As the King of this nation, I guarantee you I will do my utmost best to protect your sister from any kind of harm. And this issue, whether we like it or not, will spread around the country sooner or later." _

_The room fell into a deep silence. Even Ichigo could feel how thick the air had become. Byakuya seemed to be contemplating about the proposition. He suspected the man was having a hard time in deciding._

"_Let's see, your Majesty. I shall inform my sister first and foremost. If she agrees, then I do not see any reason why should I oppose."_

_-End of flashback-_

Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples. This whole marriage issue was giving him a full-blown headache. He needed some time to think; needed some personal space for peace. Turning to his friends with a dejected look, he stopped midway in his tracks and spoke out, "You guys go ahead. I _have_ to go somewhere."

He didn't give his friends the privilege to reply. He hastily walked away and blended himself amidst the crowd.

Screams and yells of appreciation echoed in his ears. Hands touched and breaths tickled his skin. He didn't mind, though. All he wanted was to get away from everyone and everything that brought hurt to him.

He turned to the following bodyguards behind him. He almost hissed, "Please lead me somewhere more peaceful." His voice was like venom.

The guards nodded stiffly. They spread their arms wide giving the Prince an ample amount of space. It took them nearly 30 minutes in finding a vicinity with lesser degree of lurking people.

At last, the coast was clear.

"I want everyone to leave me alone," Ichigo murmured silently, his back facing the guards.

"B-But, sir!" one of the men snapped, probably the head of the security.

"I'll be fine. If something bad happens, I'll make sure to inform you." Ichigo raised his hand to prevent any tirade from coming. "I ask this, as the _Prince _of this country."

The security fell silent. The atmosphere became too intense that nobody even dared to speak.

"If his Highness wishes so… then, me and my men shall leave."

Ichigo thanked the man with an almost inaudible 'thank you'. They left immediately, leaving the orange-haired Prince alone with his thoughts.

The place, he realized, was situated at the back part of the campus. Not many were strolling around and the area was bordered with medium to large-sized trees and open benches. The sun being obscured by thick clouds provided just enough warmth.

Making sure no one was in ear sight, the Prince took in a deep breath and whispered to himself, "I hate this kind of life."

It wasn't a secret to anyone living in the palace that the Crown Prince had grown through the years as a blithe and carefree man. The Council of Elders had developed to hate this side of the Crown Prince, too. Only a few number of people truly understood him—his parents, his little circle of friends, _and_ Orihime.

But now, why does it feel like his father… his very own father, doesn't really understand him?

How could he just decide to marry him off to some stranger? Nobody had the right to control his life! He was sure his father knew this fact… _until now_.

He would never crumble. He would never succumb. If he had to _force_ Byakuya's sister to cancel the wedding, he would.

He gritted his teeth. His resolve to find Ginrei's only daughter was set.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked up in surprise. There she was, the only light he had in this world, beaming at him like the sun.

"Inoue? What are you doing here? And how did you know—

Inoue chuckled and sat beside him on the bench. "This feels like a déjà vu, Kurosaki-kun. Remember when I saw you alone outside the palace last time? Well, I just felt again that you might be here." She scratched her head sheepishly. "I guess my instincts are working quite… um… superbly."

Ichigo, regardless of the predicament he was facing, found himself smiling at Orihime's words. "You don't know how much thankful I am now that you are here, _Orihime_."

Orihime's cheeks burned. This was the first time Kurosaki-kun called her by her first name. "I-I guess I should be thankful as well…"

Ichigo was smiling broadly as he stared in Orihime's gray pools. He felt himself becoming mesmerized by her beauty. He felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from him. Just herself, being there beside him, brought him new vigor to face the day.

And after a long time, he'd finally call her by her first name. The way her name rolled on his tongue felt sinfully sweet.

"I'm going through a lot, Orihime." Fearlessly, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Orihime nodded in understanding. "You can always tell me everything… _Ichigo_."

Ichigo's heart leapt up in joy.

"_Ichigo… She called me Ichigo!"_

"I… I'm always here. When it's raining and you need someone to hold an umbrella for you, I'm always here," Orihime replied gently as she turned their entwined hands and gripped his for emphasis. "I'll do my _best_ to _make_ you happy."

Their heads started to close in. Ichigo's eyes closed by instinct as he felt the girl beside him lean in closer.

Abruptly, before their lips could even touch, he pulled away.

Orihime's expression was crestfallen. "D-Do you not like me, Ichigo?" Tears were starting to accumulate in her eyes. Ichigo wanted so badly to wipe them away.

"I… As much as I want to… to… ugh! This is so hard!" Rubbing his face with both of his palms, he continued, "I like you, Orihime. A lot. But Ishida is my friend, too! I—

"We broke up…"

Ichigo's head snapped up upon hearing those words. "W-What did… you say?"

"Me and Uryuu broke up." Orihime then started to cry, throwing herself to the wide-eyed Prince. "I told him I like you… I'm so sorry… I'm really sorry…"

Ichigo felt his limbs constrict. He was debating whether he should hug the girl or pull her away from him.

Then, he decided, _loving_ her was better.

He gripped her chin and urged her to face him. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead tenderly. "You did nothing wrong, Orihime." He hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Against his wet-soaked shirt, Orihime was able to mumble the words that made Ichigo's heart skip a beat:

"I love you too, Ichigo."

~-o-O-o-~

Rukia's body was complaining. She was tired as hell. PE class had been a bitch, and it didn't help that she wasn't good in any sports (except running, considering her small stature). The place from where the volleyball had hit her hurt really bad. She cringed as she felt another pain radiate straight from the side of her stomach to the curve of her shoulder. It wouldn't surprise her at all if her kidney was damaged.

She limped her way outside the campus. Ran and Momo told her they'd visit their favorite café to have some bonding time. Rukia would rather come home and take a rest than to spend precious money for a cup of bitter Cappuccino.

The walk home took her more than 20 minutes. Usually it'd take 15, however, this time, her whole body felt weak. She couldn't even lift her bag without shaking after the PE session was over!

She opened the gates and walked inside the house, only to stop halfway.

"Nii-sama?"

Sure enough, her big brother was inside, sitting like a stone on the couch, with an expression Rukia couldn't fathom.

She pulled her shoes off and placed them neatly on the side of the doorframe. Her eyebrows furrowed as her violet eyes landed on Byakuya's gray orbs.

"Is there something wrong?" She sat by his side, worry evident in her features. Nii-sama would typically come home late in the evening except for emergencies. Today he was way too early, and this gave Rukia a bad feeling.

"We need to talk about something very important, Rukia."

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat.

What could he possibly mean by that?

* * *

><p><strong>*hides in a corner* <strong>

**I know you want to kill me now for the little IchiHime scene I made. Well, that is part of the story, folks! No IchiHime, No IchiRuki as well! Haha! *hides again* **

**Anyways, I have a little question. It's sort of connected to the _previous version of PL_. Let's recap, shall we? :3**

**Here ya' go! I hope everyone can answer! :D**

**_What was the name of the rabbit Ichigo got for Rukia in the festival? _**

**Hmm… Very easy! I'm not sure if I'll give a prize to the winner (dedication of a chapter or a oneshot). Although, I think I'll have to consider the notion. *nods***

**And just like the old times… **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. :3**

**And if ever I can't update on Christmas/New Year… ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! :D**


	5. Secret Pledge

**Hey! Long time no see! :D**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perhaps Love<strong>

**V – Secret Pledge**

* * *

><p>"We need to talk about something very important, Rukia."<p>

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat.

What could he possibly mean by that?

By any chance… is he now ready to share whatever boggling his mind?

"Nii-sama, I'm listening." Rukia's heart was thudding loudly against her ribcage. She tried to look past his eyes and see if she could discern something from them. Futilely, she failed.

Byakuya appeared to be in deep thought. He sucked in a silent breath before continuing, "I want you to know, that everything I will tell you, is completely and honestly _true_." He twisted a bit on his side so he could face his sister. "I will never force you into something you do not want to do."

Rukia nodded stiffly. She didn't know if she should feel happy because he was finally opening up, or feel anxious because she couldn't understand him no matter how much she tried. The negative air his words had emanated struck her the moment they had left his lips. The fear she was feeling skyrocketed as he took her by the shoulders and shook her a bit.

Her hands moved by their own accord. She held his arms and felt how his muscles tense beneath her palms. Rare, indeed, to have nii-sama look so vulnerable under her touch. This even added to her fear that what was to come might be something she would regret ever knowing afterwards.

But… she wanted to help her brother. If this was the only way, then so be it. She'd let him open up, let him express his heartaches. She was his sister after all. Siblings were made to help each other out, and as a sister, Rukia wanted, this time, to be the one her brother could lean on to.

To her astonishment, the idea felt surprisingly _exhilarating_.

She gulped the lump in her throat and spoke as softly as she could, "I'm afraid I do not understand, nii-sama. Will you… enlighten me?"

This was it. No turning back now.

"You…" Byakuya's eyes snapped closed. And when he opened them, the intensity of his gray orbs shook Rukia to the core. "You were _engaged_."

Rukia felt as though the air in her lungs had been forcefully sucked out.

Wh… What?

"H-Huh?" she stuttered out. Her voice was so small it was barely distinguishable.

Byakuya grabbed her hands and squeezed it reassuringly. He gazed deeply into her violet eyes and smiled sadly. "You were engaged to someone since 12 years ago, Rukia. He… he is someone you know _very well_."

Rukia felt as though her whole body became numb. Then the numbness was replaced by seething rage as the reality came crashing down. The thought of being engaged to some stranger… burned her insides.

What did he just say?

Engaged?

Was he _joking_? !

She pulled away from his grasp, eyes aflame with burning fury. She stood up quickly and clenched her fists so hard they started to become white. "..nii-sama! I don't know what you are talking about! I don't know if you are drunk or in drugs I just don't care! But please stop saying I am engaged to someone because I'm not!"

Byakuya knew this would happen. His heart ached from seeing the pain his sister was undergoing. He had thought he had prepared himself quite well for her out-coming outburst. The result, however, completely distressed him.

"Rukia, please calm down." He was trying his best to sound calm. He stood up as well and tried to reach for her arms. She made one trembling step away from him, and the look plastered on her face almost drained the life out of his system. "I… I need you to listen to me first."

"I don't want to listen anymore, nii-sama!" Rukia was shaking so badly now. Her whole body was like a quivering mass of flesh. "I had heard enough!"

"Rukia!" This time, Byakuya's voice was more forceful. Rukia looked up at him with her bottom lip trembling. "Just listen to me. I told you I will never force you into something you do not want to do, right? Let me explain everything before you jump into conclusions."

"But you already said—

Byakuya cut her off. "Yes, I said you were engaged. But I'm not asking you to marry your fiancée."

"N-Nii-sama…"

"If you feel this whole affiance seems absurd, then we should put an end to all of this." Byakuya stepped closer and encompassed his sister in a tight embrace. "Whatever makes my sister happy, makes me happy too."

Rukia completely broke into tears. How foolish of her to act that way in front of nii-sama! He was just trying to protect her all this time! She wanted to punch herself for being so stupid.

"B-But I don't… how… how was I engaged to someone? Why didn't I know of it until now?" she asked croakily against Byakuya's coat. She felt his hold on her tighten.

"It wasn't exactly an engagement, Rukia." He sighed. "It… it was more like an oath…"

Rukia peeled herself away gently from his tight embrace. "Oath? From whom?"

"From… the King."

Too much surprises in one day. Rukia's eyes widened as her brother's words reached her ears.

"The King? Then… does that mean…" Rukia trailed off, not having enough courage to speak out the words.

"He had vowed to marry his son, the Crown Prince, to you." Byakuya finished for her.

She felt her heart constrict.

She… a simple commoner, engaged to a… Crown Prince?

To her, the notion was too surreal.

When she had gained the power to control her vocal cords again, she spoke, "Why would the King do something like that, nii-sama? I… I still can't believe it." She sat back on the couch and hid her face in her hands. She had the sudden urge to scream out her agony. The details were slowly killing her brain cells one-by-one.

Then her experience with the Prince flashbacked in her mind.

The rooftop.

The lunchbox.

And him calling Chappy awful things.

By now she just wanted for a sinkhole to open up and eat her whole. If she was going to marry the man she hated the _most_, then she'd rather face a crocodile or a sea monster.

"The Prince, nii-sama." Rukia heaved in a deep breath. "Does he know?"

Byakuya sat beside her again. His once composed eyes were now drooped from weariness. "The night I have stayed up late for work… I was actually invited over in the Palace. That was the first time, I think, the Prince has heard about the engagement."

Rukia's lips felt too constricted she couldn't even speak. She shook her head, forced her jaw muscles to move, and finally said, "I… Is this… Is this related to Father's death?"

"Yes."

Violet eyes widened even more. "How come I didn't know?"

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I never thought the King was serious about his pledge. I thought—

Rukia cut him off. "Either way, you could have told me, nii-sama! When… Tell me when…"

"The day of Father's burial." Byakuya's eyes glazed over. Rukia felt her own heart sink to the floor as she reminisced the memory. "You were there, Rukia. You were there crying in my arms until you fell asleep. The King… he had stayed after the ceremony and approached me. He said he wanted to pay his gratitude in whatever way he could. I was prideful, Rukia. And the death of Father hurt me too much I even started to hate the Royal Family. Like you, I've always thought they were the reason why Father had passed away. But… then, after he had vowed something I thought he would never even remember in the future, I have agreed. That is, to marry you to the Crown Prince."

Rukia's voice downed down. She waited with baited breath as her brother reached into his coat pocket and pulled a pink velvety box. Slowly, he opened the box and let her see what was in it.

"That's…"

Inside was a pure gold lacquered comb with Sakura designs lining the edges and dangling beads.

"An engagement gift, Rukia." Byakuya took the delicate comb and placed it inside Rukia's hand. "The King gave this as a proof of his pledge. I never thought I would be showing this to you. I've kept this tucked away for a very long time."

Rukia, with a lot of mustered effort, looked down to the shining ornament in her hand. The gold felt cold against her skin.

"He gave me one week." At this, the younger Kuchiki looked up. "He wanted to see you again as well as the comb. He wants to know, in one week's time, what your decision will be."

Rukia gripped the comb tighter in her hand. The sharpened edges pricked her skin. "You know what my answer is, nii-sama. I do not have to tell him myself." She turned away from Byakuya to hide her face. She was fighting back the urge to cry again. "I don't think I can face him without breaking down. It hurts me too much."

Byakuya nodded. "I understand, Rukia."

A tear fell.

"Thank you, nii-sama. Thank you."

~-o-O-o-~

Rukia stared out the window with dazed violet eyes. She was sitting quietly beside the window-frame with her cheek leaning against her palm. She let out a deep sigh for what felt like the nth time that day and closed her eyelids. Once she felt hot air puffing out against her face, she snapped her lilac orbs open.

As soon as she did, she regretted doing the action.

"Momo! What the hell are you doing so close to my face?" she hollered, eyes wide and cheeks red from shock.

Momo was frowning. She tilted her head to the side and scrutinized Rukia like a teacher would do to a naughty kid. "You're scaring me, Rukia! You're acting just like your brother."

Rangiku was there beside her in an instant. She arched a perfect manicured eyebrow and asked, "Did you guys catch a disease or something?"

A vein in Rukia's forehead popped. She glared at her two best buds and answered intensely, "Yes, I think I'm getting sick. I feel like fainting from the smell of your breath!"

Rangiku and Momo, in chorus, placed their hands against their closed lips. "Rukia! You are so mean!" they stammered.

At this, Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry! But you guys were so annoying I couldn't help it. Geez, really. I'm fine. Don't worry over me." And as if to prove her point, she stood up and pulled the sleeve of her polo shirt to show them her muscle.

"But you look just out of it, Rukia. You were acting so weird since yesterday. It's getting worse! We're so worried!" Momo cried as she hurled herself toward the raven haired girl. She hugged her tightly and sniffled against her shirt. "Please tell us you are not leaving us anytime soon."

"God, Momo!" Rukia peeled away the frantic girl gently. "I'm not. What makes you think that?"

Rangiku, with her wider arms, pulled the two girls toward her voluptuous breasts. "Rukia, no matter what, we'll always be here for you."

"Um, thanks, Rangiku." Rukia smiled. "But really, I'm fine. I'm just going through a lot."

"OK. But if you need someone to talk to, then don't hesitate to come over to us," Momo said sincerely as she hugged Rukia again.

Rukia nodded. "I'll tell it when I'm ready."

Rangiku and Momo beamed back. Together, the three girls ate their lunch in the canteen.

It was already Wednesday, almost one week after her brother's meeting with the King (and two days since Rukia had learned about her engagement to the Crown Prince). Rukia found her mind drifting again to the engagement. She was feeling so down the past days that she had a hard time waking up and reminding herself that everything would turn out just like how she wanted it to be.

Somehow, she felt…

… she felt terrible.

She didn't understand why. But she felt as though the faster the days gone by, the more her heart felt it was going to rip. Just the idea, of her getting married to the orange-haired Prince, sounded so appalling.

On Friday, Byakuya would meet again the King to inform him of her decision. Then, as Rukia expected, everything would turn back to normal.

She just hoped it would.

Rukia looked down at her lunch. She continued playing with the rice balls using her wooden chopsticks. She missed her Chappy chopsticks. She had left that pair in the rooftop when she had punched the Prince.

Oh god, she remembered him again.

She closed her eyes, tried to refocus her head, and sighed.

"Hey, guys," she said quietly. "I'm really not in the mood to eat. Can I… just go outside and breathe in some fresh air?"

"_I think that would help clear my thoughts." _She was tempted to add.

Momo and Rangiku glanced at each other before nodding their heads. They watched with worried eyes as Rukia fixed her things and stood up.

The said petite girl forced a smile. "See you in a bit." And then she walked off, her lithe form blending in with the crowd.

Rangiku jumped from her seat when she felt her arm being tugged. She glared at her friend, but as soon as she saw the glassy black orbs of Momo staring at her, she calmed down.

"Rangiku, I know… I just feel it… Rukia needs our help." Momo sniffled and rubbed her blushing nose with the back of her hand. Rangiku patted the girl's back and smiled sadly.

"I can feel it too. But if she's not ready to spill it yet, then we cannot do anything but try to cheer her up a little." Rangiku replied reassuringly.

Momo sniffled one last before she resumed eating her lunch.

~-o-O-o-~

Rukia ambled through the hallways mindlessly. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know where this aimless walking would take her either.

She just wanted to clear her messed up thoughts.

"_Father... is this your way of expressing how much you love the Royal Family?"_ Rukia thought as she ran her hand through her hair. _"You know how much I despise them… especially the Prince. He's the reason you—_

She shook her head. She dismissed the sentence as soon as it came over.

She continued walking, not really minding where her feet were taking her. It was only when she had realized she was in the back part of the campus, did she snap out of her trance.

"_I can't believe I made it here without my brain properly functioning." _

She then looked around the surroundings, taking note on how this certain place in the campus was lacking in students. She sat on one of the open benches and checked her wrist watch. Good, she had enough time for peaceful thinking.

"_I do not have to worry," _she tried convincing herself.

But what if… what if her plans failed? What if she was forced to marry that orange-haired idiotic Prince?

She shook her head again. She was here to clear her thoughts! No, she shouldn't be thinking about stressful things. She should be grateful, at least, that her brother was always there to protect her. If she didn't have faith in him, then she had no privilege to be called as his sister.

She was getting more relaxed in her seat, when suddenly, a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"I have to tell you something," the husky voice had said, making Rukia spun around in her seat. The moment her eyes landed on bright orange, she gasped. She saw the Prince jolt from his place, and look around wildly.

"_Are they…?"_

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" the auburn-haired girl beside him asked.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. She watched carefully as the busty girl beside the Prince reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. She felt her stomach lurch just from the sight of their lovey-dovey.

Ugh. So the Prince had a secret affair, huh?

Hell! She'd never marry an unfaithful man who didn't even care for her!

Noting that she was too exposed—she was using the bush behind her bench as a hiding support, while the couple sat not too far from where she was—she sank herself more and let only her mop of black hair to appear and camouflage with the bushes.

She strained to listen closely. She was curious to know more about this said man who happened to be her fiancée.

And, most importantly, she wanted to know who this auburn-haired girl was, clinging so closely to him.

"Ah." The Prince scratched his unruly orange hair. "I thought I've heard something."

The girl scooted closer while settling her head on his shoulder. Rukia saw how Ichigo's face turned different shades of scarlet.

She would have said 'aww' if not for her hatred toward the Prince.

"_They look so perfect together." _Her eyes saddened. Too bad, their love had to be kept a secret.

"It's OK. Nobody's around." The girl giggled.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Um, Orihime."

"_So Orihime's her name," _Rukia noted mentally.

"There's something I have to tell you, and I want you to keep calm." Ichigo took in a deep breath before continuing, "I am engaged and my dad wants me to marry as soon as possible."

Rukia's eyes watered. The Prince was trying to break it to his girlfriend gently. She saw how his body tensed and how his eyes glazed over with sadness. She really felt so bad for him. After all, she wasn't the only one who was forced into this engagement.

He wasn't a bad person. In fact, he was capable of loving and sacrificing everything he had for the people he loved the most. If only… If only she was given the chance to know him better…

And if only he didn't insult Chappy, she was sure she'd start seeing him in a different kind of light.

She listened again. This time, her eyes narrowed when she saw Orihime beam happily at the Prince. Didn't she understand what he had just said?

"R-Really, Ichigo?" Orihime's gray eyes were wide, filled with so much excitement. "Then that's good! How did you tell him about _us_? I'm so excited to meet your family!"

Rukia's hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth. Orihime-san… she didn't understand what the Prince was trying to tell her.

"Orihime, you don't understand." Ichigo was avoiding eye contact. "I-I'm engaged and my dad wants me to marry."

Orihime brightened up even more. She hugged the stiff Prince and smiled beautifully at him. "Tell him we can get married after college."

Ichigo pulled away from the loving embrace and held her shoulders to make her look up at him. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and said in the most serious voice he could muster, "I'm engaged to someone _else_, Orihime. And father wants me to marry that girl."

Rukia watched in horror as the girl called Orihime stared wide-eyed at the Prince. The once excited gray orbs were now polished with tears.

"B-But… We just got together!" Orihime stuttered, her usually jovial face now drained from its essence. She stepped away when the Prince tried to reach for her hand. "I-I… I love you, Ichigo. And I want to be with you forever. Please… Please don't marry that girl. Please tell me you still want me." Salty tears were brimming down her face.

Ichigo hugged the girl and buried his face on top of her head. "I will always love you, Orihime. I'm sure we'll find a way to get out of this mess."

"T-That girl…" Orihime said through hiccups against his shirt. "Do you know her?"

"No. I was informed just recently about the arrangement."

Orihime looked up with her cheeks drenched from tears. She was clutching Ichigo's shirt like her life depended on it. She grasped the Prince's chin and kissed his jaw line. She lingered for a little longer, before pulling away and looking deeply into his honey-colored eyes.

"No matter what happens, promise me that you will never fall in love with somebody else. Not even with your fiancée," she whispered brokenly, while bringing her body closer against his.

Ichigo nodded. "You are the only person I will ever love, Orihime. And I'm not going to marry anybody except you. I'll do whatever I can to cancel the wedding."

"Can we do something about this, Ichigo? Can we talk to that girl? What if she decides she wants to marry you?"

"Calm down, Orihime. Everything's going to be fine." He stroked her back comfortingly.

"How can I calm down when my lover is engaged to someone else? After all this time… After I just found out I love you… I can't lose you!" Orihime said hysterically.

Ichigo kissed her cheek. "You won't lose me. That, I promise you." And as if to prove his point, he cupped her cheeks and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm still scared, Ichigo. I'm scared of losing you." Orihime whimpered as she leaned her head on his chest.

Ichigo sighed. He hugged the auburn-haired girl closer and kissed the top of her head.

Rukia, with her compromising position behind the bushes, turned away from the scene unfolding before her while fighting down the urge to cry. She sulked heavily on the wooden bench and bit her trembling bottom lip.

She was the reason the Prince and his lover was having a hard time.

Rukia knew now what she had to do. In order for her to help the Prince—as well as to ease the guilt she was feeling—she'd protect the love they had for each other with all her might.

Little did she know, she was going to break that secret pledge soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I'm currently not into writing PL. I have another story I've recently submitted which is M-rated and I've been paying attention to it more than PL. This chapter was supposed to be longer but my mind was blocked from any other ideas. PL will not be updated again soon. Sorry. :(<strong>

**Anyway, I'd like to answer _Coven Eye_: Yes, this story was based from Goong. I forgot to include it in the notes. However, this story was a revision of a previous fic I've made before which was also based from Goong (with the same title "Perhaps Love"). This current PL would be more independent and wouldn't take much details from the story Goong itself. :D**

**That's all! I hope I'll be seeing you guys again. If you have the time, please do check out my new story called "SWEET MISCHIEF". Minors not allowed. *wink* **

**Reviews will be loved! Thanks!**

**~L.A. :3**


End file.
